


I'll get what I want.

by highwayman_69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rape, Violence, Yaoi, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayman_69/pseuds/highwayman_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has been lusting after Tsukishima, but it goes unnoticed... He decides to take matters into his own filthy hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll get what I want.

**Author's Note:**

> idc

It was after practice at karasuno… the lights were flickering on and off.. I couldn’t take my eyes off of my best friend. That slim body..those pink nipples…I could watch him change for hours. I wish Tsukki would just strip naked and get on his….  
“Yamaguchi..” Tsukki interrupted my sexy thoughts. Damn that bitch.. Why don’t you shut up for once and suck my fucking dick… “Yeah?” I continued on the conversation like normal, although I was getting carried away in my mind. “Lets go..” I watched his soft lips move, and I thought about how it might look if he took a bite out of a floppy french fry..those are my favorite.. But still. Tsukki walked away without looking back to be sure I was following. Why does he always act like this? I put up with his bullshit because I don’t have any other friends.. I’ll show him soon…when we get to his place, l’ll make my move…

We arrived at Tsukki’s house. He proceeded to tell me that his mom wasn't home, as he fumbled with his keys. I had my eyes on his ass while he spoke. I couldn't take it anymore. I raised the palm of my hand and pushed his head against the door as hard as I could. I shut my eyes so tight. Did I really just do that? I opened them slowly to see Tsukki slumped down against the door. A bit of blood began to run down his face. I had to stare for a second, half of me feeling shocked at my actions..the other half.. excited and horny. I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched before opening the door and dragging his unconscious body inside. I suddenly smelled something foul and my nose wrinkled up in disgust. I let my eyes wander the inside of the house. I could see a plate on the table with an old nasty patty resting on it…what the fuck Tsukki.. You can’t even clean up after yourself… I guess he had been staying at my place these past couple of nights. He must have forgotten about it. I shook that random thought out of my head and continued dragging him to the couch. I pulled him up to a sitting position and stared at his beautiful face. I couldn't help but think….That blonde hair is so pretty on you…its not fair that you get to have it all to yourself… I recalled a moment a while back when I had snipped a lock of it to keep for myself.. you were so mad, but you didn't ask what I had done with it in the end.. It’s sits in my pocket everyday. I’ll take it out to sniff it sometimes when you're not looking..It smells so sweet, just like you…

I pulled his shirt off to reveal his pale chest. Yes…. I had to have a taste of those succulent nipples. They tasted so good, almost as if they were actual strawberries on his pretty creamy skin. I hovered my mouth over his body, down to his belly button and stuck my tongue inside. Every part of him is perfect. I suddenly heard mumbling from above me. I looked up to see his terrified face. His eyes looked so hurt. He couldn't bring himself to speak at first, but I could see his lips trying to form words. “Yama…Yamaguchi… What are you doing…..?” I gave him a sly smirk. “Oh Tsukki… just relax..and enjoy…” I started to tug on Tsukki’s pants, but he brought his hands down to hold them up. I looked back at him. “This isn't how I imagined my first time to be…” He muttered, looking worried. I smiled sweetly at my precious shortcake. I couldn't feel guilty now.. I’ve already come this far. “Tsukki…do you want to die a virgin…?” I could see his eyes widen. He probably thought I was planning to murder him, but that wasn't what I had in mind. “You owe me Tsukki…after all this time..I’ve been here for you, and you’ve just been treating me like shit…Im the ONLY one who will ever love someone as hateful and stuck-up as YOU….Im going to ravish you tonight, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
I tore the rest of his clothes off and forced my dick into his body. He shrieked in pain and I couldn't help but harden inside of him. I started up an aggressive pace and gave deep hard thrusts. Tears were already falling from his eyes, and his glasses had been thrown from his face a while ago. He screamed repeatedly and tried to push me off. Ohh hearing his voice reach that pitch because of me…? This was a dream come true. Whether it was pleasure or not.. he was feeling a strong sensation run through his entire body. I didn't let go of him..not for a second. It was so tight…My dick was moving in and out, churning his insides. I could feel myself coming close to finishing. I leaned my head back and let out a long sigh of pleasure as I came inside the boy I’ve been lusting after all this time.. I rested for a moment as Tsukki finished on his own chest. He was still sobbing by this point. I brought my gaze back down, preparing myself for the beautiful sight I was about to witness. All of a sudden, when I saw his face.. I felt the guilt I should’ve felt from the start. His eyes were red… He was a total mess… He was trying to hide his face by turning it to the side, but he couldn’t because of the way I was holding him. I pulled out of him and put my pants back on. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He let his body fall on its side, and he covered his face. The tears and hiccups seemed endless. I hovered over him and he peeked at me through his fingers. “Why….Tadashi…Why would you do this to me….” I could only stare.. I didn't have anything to say. No words came out of my mouth. All I did was shrug, and Tsukki’s face suddenly looked as mad as he’s ever been. It was full of anger and sadness as he grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it in my direction. “I HATE YOU!” My eyes widened. I’ve never heard him say that to me before. Is this what I wanted…? Did I want him to hate me..? His voice rang in my ears. Those words were loud and clear. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” He screamed until his voice gave in to the sobs..He could barely talk, but the words kept coming.. “I hate you…..”

____

I sat up, feeling heated and sweaty. As I looked around, I noticed I was in my room. It was still dark outside. Tsukki was in bed next to me, sleeping soundly. I remembered he had come to my house to stay the night. I slid back down to face him. His eyelashes were so long.. every feature on his face was beautiful…I was so caught up in admiring him, that I hadn't noticed he was awake.. looking back at me. “Yamaguchi…are you alright…” He was smiling at me and his voice was quiet. I nodded yes, although I had a stupid look on my face. He chuckled in a hushed tone, and turned to face away from me. I tried not to think about the dream that felt so real.. because I didn't think that way.. I didn't want to do those things to him….I closed my eyes, but couldn’t bring myself to fall back asleep that night.


End file.
